Blog użytkownika:Gabcio 1234/Księżniczko...
Hej tu Gabi! Jest to nowe opowiadanie, tamte usune bo mi się nie podoba, a właśnie jak ktoś wie jak usunoąć to niech mi napisze w komentarzu. A właściwie fajny tytuł, co nie? Od razu mówie, Marinett kocha Czarnego Kota a Adrien kocha Marinett, i są dwie nowe postacię Ada siostra Adriena i Ritta która będzie miała cechy które ja mam i te które ja chciałam bym chcieć, i oboje mają Miraculum. Ritta Szarej Wilczycy a Ada Pawicy. I co tu moge jeszcze powiedzieć..... W pewnym rozdziale benidzie nie typowa, przepraszam nie typowe sceny i różni mogą czuć się nie swojo (jak ja jak sobie to wyobraziłam XD). Proszę nie zwracać na moje błędy ortograficzne. Dobra, wygadałam się i nie przedłużam, miłego czytania. Rozdział 1 Marinett Chm, Paryż piękne miasto... W którym moi rodzice się poznali, zakochali, wzieli ślub, (zbłodnili się) urodziłam się i wychowałam (ostrzegam że będą moje komentarze. Uwielbiam komentować). Ale zacznijmy od początku nazywam się Marinett, Marinett Dupan-Cheng (dobrze to napisałam?), mam 15 lat i jak mówiłam mieszkam w Paryżu. Moi rodzice mają piekarnie znaną w całej stolicy. Mam Miraculum Biedronki. Moje kwami nazywa się Tikki, przemieniać w super-bochatera. Przemieniam się w Biedre bardzo chętnie, ponieważ moge go zobaczyć, tak niego.... Czarnego Kota. Jestem w nim zakochana. Nie wie kim jestem po przemianie.... Chce mu to powiedzieć ale jakoś nie mogę... Dlaczego? Regularnie mnie odzwiedza, gadamy śmiejemy się i itp. (Czarny Kot odwiedza Marinett) Moi naj bliscy przyjaciele to Ritta, Alya, Tikki, Adrien i Nino. Uwielbiam ich, Ritta sprawia że coś się dzieje... Ale... Zazdroszcze jej tego że jest pewna siebie, odważna i silna. Ma starszego brata, który jest o nią zazdrosny, groził już 5 chłopakom. Moi zdaniem ma przesrane (moge tak się wyrarzć??? mogę ??? piszccie w komentrach). Rano -Marinett wstawaj bo się spuzinisz! -A ile mam czasu??? -50 minut -To... jeszcze chwile -Marinett chodzi szypko!!! -Co się stało? -Chloe wysłała zdięcie jak się całuje z Czarnym Kotem!!! -Co???!!! Nie możliwe!!!- Powiedziałam przerażona. Zlazłam z łóżka jak poparzona. Przybiegłam do komputera. -Tikki! -Przynajmiej wstałaś, naszykowałam ci ubrania i spakowałam książki -Dzięki, ale po co mnie tak szybko ubudziłaś? Mogłam jeszcze pospać.... 5-10 minut -Lesse (Lesi jej pies owczrek szkocki) trzeba wyprowazć -No tak- powiedziałam i w tym momennicię pszyła Lesse. -Dobra przebiorę się i ogarnę i pujdziemy na śniadanie, ok? -Dobra- wziełam ubrania i poszłam do łazienki. Tikki naszykowała mi szarą bluzke z długim rękawem i białe kwiatki, noi dzinsy (nie wiem jak to napisać). Uczesałam włosy w wysokiego kucycka. Kwami i suczka na mnie już czekaływ kuchni. Rodzice byli od rana w piekarni. -I jak? -Ślicznie wyglondasz -Dzięki- nakarmiłam psa, czerwonemu stworzonkowi dałam ciastko i zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Wziełam plecak i torebkę i poszlam do szkoły W szkole Spojrzałam na zegarek miałam 20 jeszcze minut. Usiadłam na murku i zaczełam czytać sobię książkę. Po pięciu minutach przyjechała na deskorolce. -Cześć Mari -Hej Ritta, co tak się rozglondarz??? -Uciekłam bratu -Normalka, a wogule o co znowu poszło? -Zabronił mi iść w krudkich spodenkach -Który to raz? -60 -Serio??? -Tak... Jeszcze nie jestem wyspana -Nocne patrole? -Tak, przyrzekam na swoje miraculum że jak się nie zgodzi żeby on patrolował to, ja go zatłuczę -Powodzenia, pomogę ci To na razie koniec reszte wstawie jutro. Zabrano mi laptoba. :( Heja to już drugi rozdział. Mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba. Tu perstektywa Adriena i troche opowie o sobie. Miłego czytania! Rozdział 2 "Adrien" Nazywam się Adrien Agrest. Mam 15 lat. Mam starszą siostrę Adę ma 20 lat. Jest wysoka ma długie gęste kręcone rude (po prababci ma rude włosy, ja i moja wyobrazinia XD) włosy, i jak ja ma zielone oczy. Dziwnie to troche wygląda bo ja jestem blondynem. Ale troche o mnie, jestem modelem, mój ojciec jest sławnym projektantem mody. Moja mama zagineła, gdy byłem w 5 kasię. A moja siostra też kiedyś zagineła gdy miała 5 miesięcy (przypadek nie sądze). Jestem super-bochaterem, Czarnym Kotem, moje kwami Plagg przemienia mnie w go. Moja przyjaciółka taka naj naj naj bliższa, to Marinett. Przyjaziniłem się z ją od przeczkola. I od samego począdku jestem w niej zakochany. Przychodze do niej jako Czarny kot, nie imponuje jej jako Adien ale jako Czarny Kor to chyba tak. Podrywam ją, ale nie wiem czy to dobrze że wykorzystuje miraculum by.... ją zdobyć. "Rano" Nie obudził mnie budzik tylko jęki Plagga. -Wstawaj!!! Głodny jestem!!! Daj mi ser! -Leży na biurku. -Calembert!!!! (nie wiem jak to się pisze) Miałem jeszcze 10 minut spania, trudno wstaje już nie zasne. Wziełem ubrania i poszłem do łazienki by się przebrać i ogarnąć. Spakowałem książki i zeszłem na dół na śniadanie. Zauwarzyłem przy stole moją kochaną siostre jak przygotowywała śniadanie. -Hej Ada -Cześć, siadaj zrobilam jajęcznicę.-usiadłem i zaczełem jeść. Po chwili przyniosła dwa kubki z herbatą. -Proszę, -Dzięki, pyszna jajęcznica (nie wiem jak to się piszę). -Dzięki, moja specjalność -Ty zawsze smacnie gotujesz -Dzięki Zjadłem śniadanię, wziełam torbę, i pojechałem z siąstrą do szkoły. Moja siostra dostała się na studja (jakieś tam, jeszcze nie wiem jakie). "W szkole" Wysiadłem z limuzyny. Zauważyłem Ritte z Mari. -Cześć, -Hej Adien -Cześć -Mari, ślicznie dziś wyglądasz, to znaczy zawsze pięknie wyglądasz.. -Dziękuje -Przerwała mi. Po chwili przyszła Ayla z Ninem. Lekcje mineły spokojnie i szypko. WC (władca ćem ściem) nie atakował. Wruciłaem domu. Odrobiłem lekcje i się pouczyłem. "21:00" Przypomniałem sobie że dziś miałem odwiedziś Mari. -Plagg... wysówaj pazury-Powiedziałem, i się przemieniłem w Czarnego Kota. Zostawiłem w książce kardkę dla mej siotry, gdzie idę. Umówiłem się z nią jak idę do mnojej ukochanej Mari to mam jej to powiedzieć albo zostawić w książce kartkę. Skakałem po dachach, Siedziała na łóżku w prubowała rozczesać włosy. Nad jej piętrowym łóżkiem na którym siedziała, znajdowało się okno. Wszedłem po cichu, żeby mnie nie zauwarzyła. Miała już żucać swoją szcządką do włosów, ale złapałem ją lekko za nadgarstek. -Może pomuc ci... Moja pani?- I szypko pocałowałem ją w policzek. -Tak, witaj Kocie-powiedziała, a ja jej lekko rozczesywałem jej czarne włosy. -Dobry wieczur księżniczko, Jak jej rozczesałem włosy, to pogłaskałem jej ramię i doszłam ręki. Odwruciła się.... powoli. Odłożyłem szczotkę. Powili się zblirzałem. Moja ręka zawędrowała na jej policzku. (Uwaga Uwaga to będzie moja z ulubionych scen więć macie to przeczytać!) Pocałowałem ją. Był to mój pierwszy pocaunek. Był namiętny, i trfał całe 10 sekund (liczył, tak liczył to). Jak się oderwaliśmy od siebię, uniosła żęsy do góry jak szkrzydła ptaka..,(Teraz będzie podobna scena jak w zmierzchu,jak się pierwszy raz Bella i Edward się całowali) Szybko położyła się na plecach a ja na nią zkoczyłem (wiem jak to brzmi ale nie umiem tego opisać) na nią. Nasze usta spotkały się ponownie. Mojej księżniczki ręce znalazły się w moich bląd włosach. Oderwaliśmy się i zaczolem całować ją w szyję, tak namiętnie... Że zrobilem jej malinkę.... Tak poniosło mnie (ha ha ha ha namiętnie ją całował i teraz są tego skutki). -Kocham cię.. moja pani-wyszeptałem -Ja ciebię też-Też mi wyszeptała Przez okno które było nad nami, przywiał wiatr. Zrobiło się mojej pani zimno. Oderwaliśmy od siebię. Miała krótkie spodenki, zarumieniła się. Pocałowałem ją w czubek nosa. Zauwarzyłem trochę szerszą i czarną bluzę na krzesile. Stanołem i wziołem ją. -Włuż to, nie będzie ci tak zimno -Ale.. -Ci....-Przerwałem jej i nałożyłem jej bluzę. Położyliśmy się oboję na jej łóżku. Przytuliłem ją, a ona owdznajmiła gest. -Dotknąłem wargą jej ust, i nic się nie stało, nie uderzyła mnie w twarz, jej oczy nie zmieniły koloru, tylko brwi, uniosły się ja skrzydła ptaka, które nie wie, zostać czy odlecieć.(nie wiem kogo to wiersz ale mi się bardzą spodobał) -Piękny wiersz -Specjalnie dla mojej księżniczki-Znowu pocałowałem ją w czubek nosa. Po jakimś czasie oboje zasneliśmy. "Sobote rano" Była sobota, dzięki Bogu nie miałem żadnych dodadkowych zajęć. Gdy się obudziłem Mari jeszcze sapała, była wtulona w mój tors. Pogłaskałem ją po głowie. Obudziła się. -Wstała śpiąca królewna -Witaj Czarny Kotełku, -Dzień dobryj-Pocałowałe ją w piękne różowe wargi. Stała i wzieła telefon do ręki. -Która godzina? -10:00 -Muszę już iść -Już? -Tak, siostra pewnie jest zła że nie wruciłem. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi ''' Rozdział 3 '''Heja witam w czecim rozdziale! Mam nadzieje że się spodoba! Miłego czytania!!!! "Marinett" -Może coś zjesz? -Dziękuje, ale naprawdę muszę już iść, księżniczko... A tak dziękuje za miłą noc -Polecam się na przyszłość -Jesteś moja.... prawda? -Na zawsze Podeszłam do niego, i pocałowałam go na pożegnanię. -Do zobaczenia, moja pani -Do zobaczenia Wyszedł przez okno. Zamknełam je, i położyłam się na łóżko. Nie wierzę, że to się stało! Pocałowałam Czarnego Kota! To nie samowite! -Marinett, Marinett, Marinett! Nad moją głową pojawiła się Tikki. -Tak? -O czym tak myślisz? -To co się wydarzyło tej nocy. -Aha... -Widziałaś wszystko? -Nie, byłam na dole z Lesse, rozmawiałyśmy sobie. -OK Wstałam pociuchy by się przerać. Ubrałam się w zwykłą szarą buzkę i krótkie spodenki. Uczesałam włosy w dwa kucyki, spojrzałam w lusto, i coś zauwarzyłam na mojej szyi... Nie to nie możliwe! To, nie.... A jednak, ZABIJE GO! Miałam na szyi malinkę. Wyszłam z łazienkki i zaczełam jakiegoś szalika apaszki szukać i nie znalazłam. -Marinett? Co sięstało? -To się stało! On... zrobił mi malinkę! -Spokojnie, to nie koniec świata! Chyba -Ale jak ja się pokaże rodzicom, a... co bedzie w szkole? -Uspokuj się, jesteś pierwszą biedronką która miała taki problrm -Naprawdę? -Tak Przez chwile była cisza... ale wpadłam mi myśl że Ritta może miec apaszke lub szalik. -Tikk! Gdzie mój telefon?! -Na biurku, coś się stało??? -Nic nic Wybrałam numer do Ritty -Ritta? -No... Przy telefonie -Obudziłam cię? -No... -Przepraszam, masz jakąś apaszke Lub szalik -No.. -Przynieś którąś, proszę -OK, ale co się stało? -TO nie jest temat na telefon -OK, daj mi godzinę "godzinę i 15 minut puziniej" Nie cierpliwiłam, czekając na nią. I pochwili zadzwonił dzwonek do dzwi. -Wreszcze, co z tobą? Wyglondasz jak zombi. -Wiem, a tak po co ci szalik? -Zobacz-Odsunełam wlosy Ciąg dalszy nastąpi bo głade się spać, Dobranoc i do zobaczenia Rozdział 4 Hej To już 4 rozdział! Jej (też się cieszę)! A tak, bym zapomniała, YouriPee 34 gdy pisałam o Lilli to chodziło mi o dziewczyne:), a ten kolega ze wsi będzie miał na imię Arthur (Artur po polsku) a ten model to 'jesze nie wiem. Miłego czytania!' -Wiem, a tak po co ci szalik? -Zobacz-Odsunełam włosy -Czy.... To jest o czymmyślę? -Jeśli myślisz że to malinka, to masz racje -Mh, Tiri zobacz, ale kto to ci zrobił? -Może najpierw wejć, wszystko ci opowiem -OK-Ziewneła. Weszłyśmy do środka. Zaparzyłam dwie cherbaty. -Trzymaj-Powiedzałam podając kubek. -Dzięki, a teraz opowiadaj z...przegułami-Powiedziała podekstytowana i podjarana. Opowiedziałam jej jak to było, i tak obudziła. -Marinett, wiem że kochasz Czarnego Kota, ale bez przesady, -Wiem-Powiedziałam smutna, łza poleciała z mych oczów. -Ej, nie płacz, mówią że z miłości robi się głupie żeczy... I mają racje-Otarła mi łzy, usimiechnełam się. Przytuliła mnie. -Dziękuję -Spoko, od czego ma się przyjaciół Pogadałaśmy jeszcze chwile. Nałożyłam szalik który mi przyniosła, był ciemno zielony z sznureczkami. Wziełam rorebkę, i poszłyśmy z Lesse na spacer. Poszliśmy na lody i itp. Niestety WC musiał zatakować. Weszłyśmy za krzaki i się przemieniłyśmy -Tikki kropkuj -Tirri otrzyj kły (Szczęśliwy traf, Kotaklizm i itp.) Kotełek już iść ale Wilczyca go zatrzymała -Zaczekaj Czrny Kocie! -Puziniej pogadamy, muszę już iść zaraz przemienie -Trudno, Od teraz ty masz nocne patrole -Ja? Przecież... -Ty teraz ty masz! Ja Od dwóch tygodni nie śpie! Wyglądam jak zombi a nawet gorzej! I tak Czarny Kotełek miał nocne patrole. Wruciliśmydo parku. I tak miną cały dzień. Ritta musiała już iść. Szalik miałam odać kiedy znikie malinka. Umyłam się i poszłam spać "Rano" Wstałam i przyjrzałam się w lusterku. Malinka wogule nie znikła. Ubrałam się i ogarnełam. Poszłam do szkoły. Weszłam do klasy. Zauwarzyłam Ayle rozmawiającą z Ninem, Rittą i Adrienem. -Hej, -Cześć, Mari od kiedy nosisz jakieś szaliki? -No... właśnie, ostatnio widziałam cię z szalikiem zimą. -Kot mnie podrapał -Ale ty nie maż kota -To był jakiś dachowiec... Był cały czarny... Miał takie... Zielone oczy....-Jak to mówiłam to przypomniałam sobie tamtą noc. -Miał piękne zielone oczy-Wyszeptałam, chyba nik nie słyszał -U... Mari czy do ciebie przyszedł wieczorem Czarny Kot? -Chodzi ci o tego..... Czarnego Kota -Tak... Tego... Mi chodzi... To jak był u ciebie? -Nie i nie był u mnie -Napewno? -Tak-Spojrzałam na chłopaków, zaciekawiła mnie mina Adriena. -Adrien? Co tak spojrzałeś... -Jak? -Jakoś innaczej... Znam cię już tyle lat -Co? -Nic nic, słyszeliście że ma dziś dojść nowa uczenica? -Ta... Lilli "Adrien" Marinett chyba zauważyła jak na nią spojrzałem. Przypomniałem sobie tamtą noc! Coś spaniałego. Gdy zauważyłem ten... Szalik to... odrazu wiedziałem o co chodzi... Tamta malinka. Ale i tak po jej oczach widać.... Że kłamie, za bardzo ją znam, oj za bardzo. -Mari? Pamiętasz jak bawiliśmy się u tego... Starszego pana i zasneliśmy w stodole? -Tego nie da się nie zapomniwć Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Wszyscy weszli, ale nadal nauczycielki nie było... Dziwne. A co jeśli zatakowała ją Akuma Ciąg dalszy natąpi bo mi drugi raz zabieraja laptopa. Pa pa pa Rozdział 5 Cześć! Witam was w nowym rozdziale! Moja uczenica jest! Lilli (dziewczyna) będzie rywalizowała z Adrienem o Marinett. Dlaczego? Dowiecie się nie długo, milego czytania! :) "Adrien" Po chwili nauczycielka przyszła z nową uczenicą. Miała długie brązowe włosy, ubrana była w krótkie spodenki zwykłą bluze i bluzce. Albo mi się wydawało... Albo cały czas się na mnie patrzyła. Coś tam opowiadała o sobie ale jej nie słuchałam, tylko usłyałem że jest z Włoch. Myślałem o Marinett, i nie wiem dlaczego o Biedronce. Patrzyła na mnie ostatnio jakoś inaczej... Ale trudno teraz liczy się Mari, i że jesteśmy razem! No chyba jesteśmy... potej nocy:). Ale nie wiem czy jej wyznać kim jestem. Powiem jej! Ale nie teraz. Wziołem kartke, i napisałem Marinett ''i rysowałem wokuł niego serduszka. Ktoś mnie szturchną. Był to Nino. -Adrien dzwonek już był -Mch, no... tak Zauwarzył moją kartkę. -Ej co tam masz??? Zabrał mi karteczkę (smuteczek) -O... Chłopie... nie wiedziałem Wyrwałem jej strone z mojego brudnopisu. -Mówiłem ci -Wyznaj jej co czujesz -Komu? Albo sama zgadne... -Tak to była Ritta. Usiadła na naszej ławce. -Wiem! Marinett!-Popatrzłem na nią, jagbym chciał jej powiedzieć ''Tak, skond wiesz? -Ha wiedziałam!-Rozczochrała moje blond włosy. -Ta.. -Jeśli chcesz.... pomoge ci -Dzięki ale sobie poradze -Dobra... Ale jeśli chcesz to mów, Cześć-Powiedziała i zeszła i poszła na korytasz. Też poszliśmy na korytaż. Nina zawołała Ayla. A ja popatrzyłam na Moją panią i Ritte. Zauwarzyłem tę... Malinkę, gdy brunetka poprawiła jej szalik. Miało to koło 5 cm. Muszę do niej dziś przyjść. Z mojego myślenia przerwał mi dziewczynski głos. -Cześć, jestem Lilli -Hm, co? A... Jestem A -Jesteś Adrein Agrest, jesteś modelem, -Ta... -Może byśmy... się spotkali... w parku? -No... ok -No to super, dziś o... 15? -Dobra I gdzieś poszła. Zgubiłem wzrokiem Marinett. Czekaj zaraz, ja umówiłam się z tą nową! Mari mnie zabije! No... ale jestem z nią jako Czarny Kot, może wywine się? Trudno pujde, powiem że mam jakieś dodadkowe zajęcia... -Chodzi Adrien, lekcje się zaczynają-rozpoznałam bym ten głos wszędzie, to była moja księżniczka. Spojrzałam na nią z usimiechem. Poszliśmy do sali. Reszta lekcji mineła bardzo szybko ale nie mogłem na żadniej się skupić. Dlaczego? Zgadnij (zagatka od Adriena). Porzegnałem się i poszłem do limuzyny. Wśadłem i pojechałem do domu. Po kilku minutach dojechaliśmy. Wysiadłem noi poszłem prosto do swojego pokoju. Odrobiłem lekcje i sprawdziłem godzinę. Miałem 15 minut. Powoli się zbierałem. -Plagg szybciej jedz ser i idziemy -Nigdzie nie idę -Idziesz i tak nic nie będziesz robić -To po ja tam ci? -Chodzi i nie marudzi Ciąg dalszy naszy nastąpi, wstawie... Jeszcze niewiem Dozobaczenia! Pa pa pa 'Rozdział 6' Siema! Dokończę to co się zaczeło... Albo i nie... ''' '''Ten rozdział jest dla Kotełnators xD. I zdaży się czego ja sę nie spodziewłam bym (: Miłego czytania. Ha ha ha "Adrien" Wziełem Plagga i poszłem do parku. Ona już na mie czekała siedziała na ławce. -Hej-powiedziałem nie szczęśliwy ale chciałem to ukryć, ale mi chyba nie wychodziło. -Cześć! Nie wiesz jak bardzo się ciesze że przyszłeś!- Usiadłem obok niej, naprawde się cieszyła. Zaczeła się rozmowa. Zadawała mi różne pytania ale te mnie rozwaliło -Masz dziewczynę? -Nie-Oczywiście że mam! Moją Mari! Tak, okłamałem ją. Przecież nie powiem jej prawdy! Że jestem Czarnym Kotem. -A chciał byś? -Co masz namyśli? -No... wiesz -Nie, nie wiem -To-Powiedziała . Tego się nie spodziewałem. Pocałowała mnie. Odephnołem ją, odrazu i się wydarłem na nią. -Co do holery miało być!!??!!! -Przepraszam, myśałam że ty też tego chcesz -To zle myślałaś-Popatrzył na mnie zadowolona, chyba. -Sory ale muszę już iść -Proszę zostań -Mam zaraz dodadkowe zajęcia, i muszę odrobić lekcję, Cześć -Do zobaczenia w szkole -Ta do zobaczenia (nigdy! Ha ha ha)-Poszłem. Chciałem ją udusić. Ale trudno, wracam do domu i idę do mojej Pani :* "Willa agrestów" Wruciłem do domu i odrazu poszłem do swojego domu. -Plagg wysówajn pazury!-Powiedziałem, przepraszam krzyknołem (jea). Wyskoczyłem i jak najszybciej biegłem do niej. Zapukałem do jej okna. Nie musiałem czekać długo. Po sekundzie otworzyła mi. -Witaj księżniczko -Ci.... -Co się stało?-Złapała mnie za ręke i żuciła na łóżko. Zamkneła okno. Odrwruciła się do mnie, jej usimieszek... Chciało mi się śmiać. Ale usimiech jej znikł, i się zmienił w poważną minę. Już wiem co się kroi. -Musiymy porozmiać -O czym? -O Tym-Zdioła szalik, odsuneła włos... Ta, malinka -A... o tym... -Ma to pięć Centymetrów (wobrarzcie to sobie?XD)-Łoł nie wiedzialem że mam takie.... -Tia, zdziwiony -No... Przepraszam... Przepraszam przesadziłem -Wiem -Wybaczysz mi? -Tobie? Zawsze!-Żuciła się na mnie.Wtuliła się we mnie. Głaskałem ją po głowie. Czy można mieć spanialszą dziewczynę? Piękną, mądrą utanentowaną... Ja taki idiota (tępak) nie zasłużyłem na nią... Ale i tak ją kocham -Zdradzić ci sekret? -Tak -Kocham cię -Ja ciebie też Nasze usta się spotkały... I nagle.. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi, bo oglondam patologie! Oczywiśmy komentuje na bieżącoXD 'Rozdział 7' Nasze usta się spotkały.... I nagle wstała i wzieła telefon, i zajrzała przez okno -Moja pani... Coś się stało?-Zapytałem zmartwiony, -Musisz już iść, -Co? -Ić już, naprawde-Otworzyła okno. Weszłem na parapet, chciałem ją pocałować na pożegnanie, ale ta zatrzasneła mi okno przed nosem (Nie ładnie). Zdziwiłem się i to bardzo! Wruciłem do domu. "Marinett" Wygoniłam mojego chłopaka. Ta, typowa ja. Wziełam telefon i zadzwoniła po Ritte -Halo, Ritta? -Tak -Przyjć jak najszybciej -Ok, ale co się stało? -Nic poprostu przyjć -Dobra, zaraz będe, -POCZEKAJ! -Tak? -Przyjć jako Wilczyca -Jasne, Tirri wysówaj kły Rozłonczyłam się. Muszę coś zrobić, bo nie wytrzymam! "5 minut puziniej" Wyszłam na balkon. Przyszedła Lesi. Oczy moje napełniły się łzami. Podkuliłam nogi pod brodę. -Marinett? Jacie kochana, co się stalo?-Była to Ritta jako Szara Wilczyca. Spojżałam na nią. Przytuliłam ją. Łzy leciały mi litrami. -Co się stało? Mari, kot cię zdradził zerwał ze stobą? -Nie, to nie Czarny Kot, to... te spomnienie wraca, -Jakie wspomnienie? -Gdy byłam w... 3 klasie... to... nie nie moge -Ci... spokojnie, powiedz będzie ci lżej na sercu -Naprawde? -Tak -Dobrze -Hm, poczekaj Tirri chowaj kły-Przemieniła się, oba kwami przeleciały by posłuchać. -Mów -Jak... byłam w 3 klasie, to przeprowadziliśmy się na wieś, wiesz... tam moi dziadkowie mieszkają... -Tak, tak wiem, mów dalej -Przeprowadziliśmy się, bez granicznie zakochałam się... nazywał się...-Te imię nawet przez gardło nie przechodzi-... nazywał się Jamel (inego fajnego imienia nie znalazłąm). Byliśmy razem... Po jakimś miesionscu zaczoł mnie... bić... Bo nie chciałam iść z nim do... łóżka. Mój... kolega Arthus (Artur po polsku), obronił mnie, myślałam że zostawi mnie ale po jakimś czasie... omal mnie... nie niemogę -Co? Omal cię nie zgwalcił? -Tak, do tego czasu zapomniałam, ale... po tamtej nocy z Kotem... przypomniałam sobie to, -Przytuliła mnie.Miała racje zrobiło mi się lepiej o wiele lepiej. O tym zdarzeniu nikt nie wiedział opucz Ritti i kwami nikt o tym nie wiedział. -Ritta -Tak? -Zrobisz coś dla mnie??? -Jasne! Mów, -Wez mi wymaż pamięć -Całą? -Tak -Nie mogę, jest tyle żeczy których warto zapamiętać -To trzynajmiej, to co zdażyło się tamtą noc -Z Czarnym Kotem? -Tak To narazie koniec bo idę się uczyć, do zobaczenia. A tak piszcze propozycje na nowe rozdziały, pa pa pa :* Rozdział 8 Część to nowy wpis! Ta jej! '-'''Tak -Okej... Tairri wysówaj kły,-Stała i zaczeła ruszać rękmi, i zamkneła oczy. Ale przestała, otworzyła oczy -Nie, nie mogę -Dlaczego? -Nie potrafię, nie potrafiętego tego ci zrobić!-Podeszła do mnie, przytuliła mnie, oznajmiłam gest. Poszłam do łazienki. W toalecie, zimną jak lód wodą, przemyłam twarz. Spojrzałam w lustro. Oczy czerwone jak krew, policzki pełne łez. Coś strasznego, naprawde. Potrzebuję kogoś blizkiego! I, mam Ritte. Wyszłam. Brunetka na mnie już czekała. Jeszcze dwie godziny rozmawiałyśmy, była 20, musiała już iść. Zdrobiło mi się smutno, ale nie pokazywałam tego po sobie. -Tirri, wysówaj kły. Dozobaczenia w szkole -Dozobaczenia -A tak, mam powiedzieć Czarnemu żeby dziś nie przychodził? -Nie nietrzeba -Ok, cześć -Cześć Poszła. Usiadłam na łóżku. PRACA DOMOWA! Nie odrobiłam. Wziełam plecak i szypko odrobiłam lekcje. Odłożyłam książki. Poczułam czyjś odech na szyi, odruchowo odzkoczyłam. -Czego się boisz, księżniczko? -Napewno nie ciebię... -Napewno? -Napewno Chciał mnie pocałować, ale odsunełam głowę na bok. -Co się stało? Mariś... Ktoś cię skrzywdził??? Mów kto to, a wtedy... Oj będzie w szpitalu leżał przez miesiądz... -Nik mnie nie skrzywdził, -Mariś... Ty mnie nie okłamisz, znam cię na wylot -Widać że nie-wyszeptałam tak, żeby mnie nie usłyszał -Słyszłem-Westchną -Mariś, jesteś moją dziewczyną, tak? -Tak -Jesteśmy parą, a pary nie mogą mieć przed sobą tajemnic, prawda? -Prawda -To jak? Powiesz... Albo....-Wtedy wpadł na swój z tysięcy spaniałych pomysłów- zdarzy się nie przyjemna dla ciebie żecz, a dla mnie oj... bardzo przyjemnie. -Ej, księżniczko nie obrażaj się-chciał mnie pocałować ale, nie dałam się. W oczy napłyneły mi znowu łzy. Wziełam nogi pod brodę, oparłam się o śćane. Po chwili poszedł, zostawił mnie. Tak, gdy go potrzebowałam, zostawił mnie! Super! -Tikki, -Marinett, nie płacz! Kwami się schowało, ktoś musiał iść.Wytarłam łzy. -Mariś,-usłyszałam za sobą czyjś głos, wiadomo kto to był, mój kochany chłopak, który mnie przed chwilą zostawił(nie oto ochodzi że z nią zerwał). Odwruciłam się do niego, miał wielki bukiet czerwonych róż.-Chciał bym cię przeprość, za to... Co powiedziłem-Wreczył mi bukiet, było tam 15 grubych pięknych kwiatów.-D-dzię-kuję -Wybaczysz mi? -Hm, tak-Przytulił mnie,-POwiesz mi co cie gryzię? -Nic mi nie jest... Zmęczona jestem -To ić się wykąpać, zaczekam na ciebię -Dobrze-cmoknełam do w usta i wziełam piżamę. Weszłam pod prysznic. Ubrałam się w moją ulubioną piżamę. Jedno częściowa, czarna, miała ogonek i kaptur z uszkami kota. Sama uszyłam ją, kiedy? Nie pamiętam. Wyszłam z toalety. Weszłam do pokoju. Mój kochany chłopak wsadził kwiatki do wazonu. -Kochanie, ślicznie wyglondasz -Dziękuję-Ziewnełam, raz.. drugi... i trzeci-Dobra kładę się spać-Powiedziałam kładąć się -Poczekam aż zaśniesz, okej -Dobra-zasnełam, ostatnie jakie słowo które usłyszałam to ''Dobracoc Mariś, słotkich snów. "Następny dzięń, perstektywa Adriena" Obudziłem się o 7:15, ta, idziemy do tej durnej budy. Wziołem czarną bluzkę, i białą koszulę(taką jak w seriale). Zajadłem śniadanie i pojechałem do szkoły. Plagg jadł calember, w mojej torbie. Lekcje mijały szypko, ale zauwarzyłem że nie ma Lili, była na trzech pierwszych lekcjach. Usłyszałem krzyk, i coś walneło w naszą szkołe.... Gabcio 1234 (dyskusja) 19:06, gru 10, 2016 (UTC)ResztaGabcio 1234 (dyskusja) 19:06, gru 10, 2016 (UTC) Usłyszałem krzyk, i coś walneło w naszą szkołę. Nauczycielka kazała nam odrazu uciekać do domu . Weszłem do męskiej toalety, i się przemieniłem. Wyskoczyłem z kibla i wyszłem z szkoły. Nic się nie stało. Skoczyłem na dach. Żadnego złoczy nie było. Zauwarzyłem moją księżniczke jak stała przy murku, znaczy ona jagby się ukrywała... ale, dłaczego? Po cichu podeszłem do niej od tyłu. Wziełam ją w tali. Szypko ruszyłem kici-kijem na dach. Była odrucona do mnie tyłem. Powoli się odruciła. -Przestraszyłem cię?-Usimiechnełem się kącikiem ust-trochę-Odrobinke się usimiechneła. O co jej chodzi? To co wczoraj powiedziałem? A może... naprawde ją ktoś skrzywdził? (brawo, odryłeś Amerykę) -Co cię gryzię? -Nic, czego się tego uczepiłeś?-Coś jest nie tak, przecież to widzę! Znam ją od przeczkola! No kurde, co jej jest??? -Mariś, proszę powiedz mi -Okres mi się spuzinia, pewnie przez ten strez, nauka noi itp.. -Masz problemy z matmą i... chemią? -Tak -Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś? Pomugł bym ci -Nie wiem, tak... wyszło -Oj... myszko...(kotełem wymyślił nową nazwę)-Przytuliłem ją. Jak ją puściłem, usiadła na kominie(nie mogłam wymyślić nic inego). -Postawisz mnie na ziemię? Chciałam bym wrucić do domu -Wrucić? -Tak... -A po co iść?-Przybliżyłem się do niej. Nie odsuneła się, spokojnie siedziała -Co planujesz? -Hm... nie wiem... ale odpuszce tobie jak dostane coś... -Coś? -Hm... na przykład -Musisz najpierw mnie złapać-Powiedziała i znikneła. Odwruciłem się myszki tam mojej nie było... gdzie ona poszła? Dziwne... jagby... zaraz Biedronka???!!! Co ona tu robi? -O Biedronka, co ty tu robisz? -Nic a tak chciałam sobie przejść, -Aha, widziałaś gdzieś Mariś? -Kogo? Mariś? -Marinett... dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach... troche niższa odemnie, czarne włosy związane w dwie kitki, -Nie, nie widziałam... a co? To twoja dziewczyna? -Może... dobra lecę jej poszukam-Pobiegłem w stronę jej domu. Weszłem do jej pokoju przez balkon, siedziała sobie na krzesile, i coś grzebała w telefonie. Zerkneła na mnie. -Zaraz odbiore swoją nagrodę- Potchodziłem do niej, a ona usimiechneła kącikiem ust -Wątpie-Wstała i uciekła do łazienki. Dostane nagrodę, i idę po nią. Wyszłem z jej pokoju. Noi zapomniała że w jej łazience jest okno, które było otwarde. Weszłem do niej. Opierała się o mywalkę. Z kimś pisała, niech zgadne...Aylą albo z Rittą. Oparłem ręce tak, żeby mi nie uciekła. -Czekam na nagrodę-Podniosła oczy do góry -Czekasz? -Tak, czekam, złapałem cię i czekam na nagrodę,-Pocałowa mnie w policzek. -To wsystko???-Odsunołem się od niej.-Tak -Mariś... -No dobra-pocałowała mnie w usta. Wziełem ją w tali, żeby ją przybliżyć. Ręce jej były w moich blond włosach. To nie był zwykły pocaunek, był długi i trwał sześć minut. -Wystarczyło??? -Nie, chce jeszcze... -To masz-Wyszeptała mi do ucha. Znowu mnie pocałowała. -No, no, no...to mi się podoba-Powiedziałem. Chciałem już wyjść jak człowiek z łazienki, ale księżniczka mnie zostrzymała. -Poczekaj-wyszeptała, wyszła pierwsza i się rozejrzała. Odwruciła się do mnie i pokazała że mam być cicho. Złapała mnie za ręke. Pociągneła do swojego pokoju. Usiedliśmy na jej łóżku. -Marinett!-Krzykneła jej mama -Idę mamo-Powiedziała całując mnie w policzek-Zaraz wracam-wyszeptała. Wyszła. Grzecznie na nią czekałem. Zauwarzyłem zdięcia na jej ścianie. Podeszłem do niej. Były zdięcia z moją Myszką i Aylą, Rittą, a nawet ze mną. Ale zauwarzyłem zdięcie, gdy była w 3 klasie, z jakimś... Chłopakiem??? Twarz była zamazana, tak mocno że była dziura. Odwruciłem zdięcie, a tam było napisane Dla mojej księżniczki Jamel P.S Nie ważne co zrobisz, uciekniesz na koniec świata, to ja cię i tak znajdę, noi skonczę co zaczołem:* Co do holery ma być?! Co on zaczoł!!! Muszę z nią to wijaśnić, ale nie teraz, wijaśnie z nią. Kiedy? Jeszcze nie wiem, nie chce jej psuć nastroju. Usłyszałem jak ktoś idzie. Schowałem zdięcie do kieszeni. Weszła moja Pani, z talerzem ciastkami. -Jestem-Powiedziła, podeszłem do niej-Widzę-Powiedziałem całująć ją w czubek nosa, brodę, czoło, oba policzki noi w usta. Usiedliśmy na łóżku i zaczeliśmy jeść. -Otwuż buzię, -Co? -Otwuż buzię-Powiedziałem, karmiąć ją. Zaczeła się śmiać. Co tu się dziwić? Dawałem jej całe do zjedzenie ciastka, który był o wiele większy, od jej ust. Pogadaliśmy jaszcze chwile. Położyła się na plecach -Jestem wykoniczona -Czym? -Nie wiem, Zaczołem się wolnie zbliżać się. Zaczołem iść na czworakach po jej łóżku, a ona cofała się. Wziołem ją za nadgarstki i (nie wiem jak to napisać) ją do łóżka. -I co teraz zrobisz, moja pani??? -Wiem, że i tak mnie nie skrzywdzisz -A chcesz się przekonać???-Popatrzyłem na nią, szataniskim wzrokiem. -Tak-Zaczołem ją całować w usta. Namiętnie... aż zaczoł dzwonić jej telefon. -Um, zaczekaj telefon mi dzwoni -Po co? Tak mi przyjemnie -Kocie! -Dobra, dobra, już-Puściłem ją. Wzioła telefon i odebrała -Halo -Marinett? -Tak... a kto mówi? -To ja Yui! -Yui? (główna bochaterka z Diabolik Lovets) -Tak, mam do was przyjechać -Naprawde? Kiedy? -Jutro lecę -No to nie mogę się doczekać! A na ile przyjedziesz? -Na tydzień-Nie wytrzymałem i zaczołem całować ją w szyję. -Poczekaj, -powiedziała i zasłoniła ręką telefon, żeby nie słyszała-daj mi porozmawiać, proszę -Ok jeszcze, minutka -No już jestem, -Słuchaj muszę już koniczyć, zadzwonie jak będe już w Paryżu, ok? -Dobra, dozobaczenia -dozobaczenia-rozłączyła się już, -Wreszcze -Ale jesteś nie cierpliwy, -Bo cię chcę... -To musisz poczekać, idę do toalety To narazie wszystko, Do zobaczenia :* 'Rozdział 9' Czeszć! Dziś witam was z ogłoszeniem. Po pierwsze, wpisy będą w piątki, soboty i niedziele, poniewarz tylko wtedy mam dostęp do laptopa. Po drugie, mam do was pytanie, bo niedługo powruci James i Arths (ten który omal 'marinett nie zgwałcił i ten który ją obronił), i jeden z nich będzie miał miraculum, i chcę wiedzieć która ma być super-bochaterem. Piszczcie odpowiedzi w komentarzach!!! (moim zdaniem śmiesznie by było gdyby Jamel miał, bo mógłby przychodzić do niej jako super-bochater i ją szantarzować, i inne żeczy....)' -Bo cię chce... -To musisz poczekać, idę do toalety-Powiedziała i wyszła. Podeszłem do jej ściany ze zdięciami. Chce, znaleści coś o tym Jamelu, czy jakoś tam się zwie. Przewracałem te zdięcia, i nic tu nie ma! Te zdięcie mnie w kieszeni gniecie... Wyjme je lepiej. Kto to może być? Zaraz, gdy byliśmy w trzeciej klasie, Marinett przeprowadziła się na wieś do swoich dziadków... Czy, ten wieśniak ją skrzywdził??? Przyglondałem się zdięciu, moja Myszka, usimiechnięta od ucha do ucha, ubrana w czarną bluzke z napisami i ogrodniczki, a włosy związane w dwa kucyki... Noi ten wieśniak, zwykła niebieska bluzka, twarz zamazana, zaraz... zaraz... on ją obejmuje!!! -Już jestem, -Marinett, kto to jest?-mój ton był powarzny, ale spokojny -Skąt to masz!? Odaj mi to!-Jest... przerażona? Dlaczego? -Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie -Ty na moje też! -Zapytałem pierwszy, -A ja druga! -Zapytam poraz drugi, kto to jest?-Westhnołem -Nikt ważny! A teraz odaj mi to! -Pisze że to dla jego księżniczki, i że cię znajdzie i skoniczy to zaczoł, -Pokaż-powiedziała spokojnie Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Ta da dam _____17.12.2016_____Perweskta Naratorda_____ -Pokaż-powiedziała tym razem spokojnie. Marinett odwruciła zdięcie na drugą stronę. Przeczytała w myślach, ale te słowa Znajdę cię i skoniczę to co zaczołem, przypomniały jej się te znim koszmarne chwile. Pierwszy pocaunek. Siniaki na całym ciele, pierwsze nie widocznych miejscach (na przykłach na brzuchu), ale puziniej... podbite oko... -To jak, powiesz mi? -Mówiłam ci, nikt ważny-Dziewczyna, chciała zostać sama, dlaczego? Niewiem, -Marinett, powiedz mi, wiesz że cię kocham, pomogę ci. Ale musisz mi powiedzieć kto to! -Wyjć, -Co? -Wyjć! Muszę, zostać sama -Ale... -Muszę zostać sama, jak będe gotowa to ci powiem, ale tera wyść, -Dobrze-Powiedział załamany. Chciał pocałować swoją dziewczynę, ale ta odsuneła głowę. -Dozobaczenia Myszko -Ta...-Kotełem wyskoczył przez okno. Był już u siebie. Marinett się rozpłakała. -Marinett nie płacz-Tikki pojawiła obok niej. -Tikki, przepraszam -za co?-Zdioła kolczyki i włożyła do szkatułki, w której odastała miraculum. * * * Cały bul, który dosiwatczył on na jej wrucił, jagby... te siniaki wruciły. Przejechała po brzuchu, po tali, całe ciało ją bolało. Serce zaczeło walić, jagby je coś... gniotło, żeby pękło... Jej dłoń znalazła się na sercu. Łzy lały się litrami. Bolało aż tak. Przybiegła Lesi, podbiegła pod biurko. Wzieła szkatułke. Podała jej pudełeczko. Ostatnimi siłami nałożyła __________1.01.2017______________ Cześć! Przepraszam, bardzo przeprszam, za to że, wpisów tak dawno nie było. Powud był taki, że byłam u babci, a głupia ja nie wylogowałam się z latpopa, a jak bym ''' bym '''się wylogowałam, to bym pisała na telefonie. Mamy nadzieje że mi wybaczycie, i też mam nadzieje że święta i sylwester był udany. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!!!!!! O'''statnimi siłami nałożyła kolczyki. Tikki pojawiła się bardzo szybko, była przerażona. Niewiedziała co się dzieje! Wleciała za okno, do Ritty, ona mogła coś wiedzieć. __________Tym samym czasie u Ritty_________ -Czy ty możesz już przestać?!! Nie mam już pięciu lat! A traktujesz mnie tak! Nie mogę się spodkać nawet z kolegą! A dlaczego?! Bo ty, byś im przypiepszył!!!! -Ritta, nie podnoś głosu, na starszego -Będe! Kiedy bende chciała! Nie zabronisz mi tego! -A chcesz się przekonać? -Nie jesteś moim ojcem! -Prawda nie jestem, ale jestem twoim bratem!-Kolejna kłutnia ze starszym o trzy lata bratem,Brunetka zatrzasneła drzwi przed nosem, Borisa (Borysa). Zamyka się na klucz. Chłopak prubował się dostać do siostry, ale bez skutecznie. Siedziła tak piętnaście minut. Jej kwami prubowała ją uspokoić. Ale nic, się nie zmieniło, była nadal wnerwiona. Usłyszała jak coś puka do jej okna. Otworzyła je, wleciała przeonarażona Tikki. -Szaro Wilczyco! Marinett! Ona... Zaraz się udusi! -Co? -Serce jej zaczeło tak mocno bić! Jagby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z klatki pieesiowej! -O nie...-Wyjeła ksiażke i pudełko po butach. Wyjeła z kartonu, małą buteleczke, z niebieskim napojem. -Tirri ostrzyj kły!-Przemieniła się, wziełała książke, fiołke i przy okazji Tikki. Biegla jak najszybciej. Po chwili byla u przyjacółki. -Marinett!-podbiegła, do niej. -Spokojnie, spruboj odychac głeboko,-ustawiła ją w pozycji... na czworaka. Ritta byla nie samowicie spooojna. Podniosła jej podbrjdek do góry. -otwórz buzię-nalała trzy kropelki, tajemniczego płynu. Marinett zaczeła sie o wiele bardziej dobrze się czuć. Serce jej już normalnie biło. -Dziękuje-odpowiedziała Marinett w lekim wszoku. -Spoko-powiedziała jak niby nic. Otworzyła książke i zaczeła czegoś szukać. Omieniła się, i nadal szukała czegoś w książce. -Mam! -wykrzykneła z zadowoleniem. Obie kwami, Marinette, i Lesse wpatrywały się w nią ze zdziwieniem-Co masz?-Zapytała z zaciekawieniem Marinett. -Marinett... czy... rozmawiałaś z kimś o Jamesu? -Z... Czarnym Kotem... znalazł te zdięcie-podała jej te zdięcia -Czy... to jest zdięcie z Jamesem? -T-tak -Rozumiem-przytuliła ją. -Wypytywałam się ciebie, kro to, tak? -Tak, pewnie zauwarzył że się zestresowałam, -Ale wiesz, że musisz mu to powiedzieć, bo i tak czy siak to wyjdzie najaw, -Wiem... ale... jak mam to mu powiedzieć? ale... jak mnie wyśmieje? -Nie wyśmieje, Kot nie jest taki, wieszprzecież jaki jest, prawda? -Odważny, silny, kochany, żartobliwy... -Opiekuniczy i zrozumiały, Mari, on nie da cię skywdzić, -Skond wiesz? -Bo widze, widze jak on cię kocha, traktuje, patrzy, czy ty nie widzisz, że on się o ciebie martwi? Mari patrzy na przyjaciółke,oczy jak z szkła. Widać że chce się jej płakać. Przytuliła się do Ritty. Płakała, i płakała. Brunetka prubowała pocieszyć przyjaciułkę, ale nic z tego. Czuła jak jej bluza staje się coraz bardziej mokra. -Marinett,może ja zadzwonie po Czarnego Kota, powiesz mu całą prawdę... co czujesz, i... kim jest James... -Tak...-Ritta, jest genialnym wzrokowcem, Odrazu jak zobaczyła Czarnego Kota, to już wiedziała kim on jest. Zadzwoniła po Adriena, by pezyszedł do Mari, jako Czarny Kot. Ten szybko się przemienił i pobiegł do ukochanej. Marinett trochę się uspokoiła. -Tirri, ostrzyj kły-powiedziła bardzo zmartwiona o przyjacółkę. Miała nadzieje że... Czarny Kot pomoże jej. -Jestem, co się stało?-Wpadł Kotełek jak popażony. -Kocie, Marinett chce ci coś powiedzieć, -Popatrzyła zmartwiona na przyjaciela. -Ja już pujdę-Przytuliła przyjaciółkę, i wyskoczyła przez okno. -Coś się stało? Myszko... -Kocie...ja już nie wytrzymuje, muszę ci to powiedzieć -Mów... -Ten... chłopak na zdięciu... nazywa się...J-james... on... był... kiedyś... moim...ch-chłopakiem... -Co?! (zaraz mu żyłka pęknieXD) Czyli... -Daj mi dokoniczyć. Przeżyłam z nim swój pierwszy pocaunek.. Ale... on zaczoł mnie bić, obiecywał że przestanie, no... ale nie wytrzymałam. Zerwałam z nim Obronił mnie mój przyjaciel... Arths... -Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Przecież... wiesz że jesteś dla mnie ważna -Bałam się... jak zaraujesz...-Znowu się rozpłakała. Przytulił ją, i pocałował w czoło. -Nie musisz się już bać...już nikt cię nieskrzywdzi, nie pozwolę na to, Moja Myszko-Mocniej się wtuliła, w swojego chłopka. Rozdział 10 __________________Perstektywa Marinett_________________ *Następny dzień** Powczorajszej rozmowie z Czarnym Kotem, czuję się lepiej, owiele lepiej. -Idziemy? -Tak, tylko wezmę smycz-wziełam smycz i poszłam na spacer z Lesi. Łazimy po tym parku. Zaraz, czy tam siedzi... ta nowa? -Lesi wracaj!-wyrwała mi się, -Holera jasna, gdzie ona jest? Lesi! -To twój pies?-Podeszła do mnie ta nowa... jak się ona nazywa? Lili? -Y..., tak, dziękuje -spoko, -Zaraz, czy ty nie jesteś, tą nową, Lili... tak? -Tak, jestem Lili -Marinett-polaziliśmy razem jeszcze po parku. Zaprzyjażniłyśmy się. Skoczyłam po plecak i zostawiłam Lesi, i z Lilą poszłyśmy do szkoły. Wiele uczniów się na nas patrzyli. Słyszałam, że Adrien złamał jej serce. Szkoda mi jej. Łamanie serc przez blondyna, to norma, ma to na codzień. Często słyszę płacze na przerwach... i takie itp. '''13.01.2017. Cześć! Przepraszam że mnie tak długo nie było, ale nie miałam dostępu do laptopa, a na na telefonie... nie umiem się obsługiwać. I zaczełam pisać na wattpad (nie umiem tego odmienić), nie o miraculum, tylko o Diabolik Lovers. Puziniej dam linka, jak ktoś będzie chciał poczytać. -To prawda że... Adrien złamał ci serce?-patrzy na mnie, jak by miała zaraz się rozpłakać-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam że tak to może cię urazić-naprawde nie chciałam!-spoko, nic się nie stało, ale to moja wina... okłamałam go... że mam miraculum lisa, i że się przyjazinie z Biedronką i Wilczycą, no... ale, kłamsto ma krótkiw nogi, jakaś dziewczyna przysłuchała się naszej rozmowie, i zaczełała rospowiadać jak go okłamałam -Bujną masz wyobrazinie, jak Ritta, ona to jak zacznie coś mówić albo wobrażać... oj, pożal się Boże-Lila zaczeła się śmiać, i usłyszyłyś za sobą głos -Przekroczyłam już śmiertelną dawkę...-Była to Ritta, i zaczeła coś śpiewać... już się boję-Ranek, budzę ból mieszający się z zawrotami głowy, zbraku zdrowych zmysłów łapię się ciebie, zakażnie zepsutą miłością i twoją krwią, Gdy tylko trafia do naszych ust błagasz o delikatnosć, lecz my apetycznie pociągniemy za spust wiodący do tragedii! Wilgodny, i nędzny, zabrucony zamek, czerwienią, śmierć jest celem dzisiejszego dnia, spróbuj i ty! tymi kłami, odbiorę ci... Gdy już chwycisz księżyc, kochaj mnie, szukaj mnie, stań się moja, Więc dozgonnej wiary, Przedzierając się do ciebie, ilość jest wyliczona, niekończący się, zakazany symbol ilości to... 666! (piosenka z Diabolik Lovers, sezon 2)-Wszyscy zaczeli się na nią gapić. Jest znana z tego że jej brat jest kapitanem drużyny, i z tego że czasami napisze jakąś piosenke, i oczywiście ze swoich wygłupów-Ok, co to było...-zapytałam nie pewnie-Moja nowa piosenka, podoba wam się?-spojrzałyśmy nie pewnie na sibie z Lilą. Nie wiem co odpowiedzieć.Podoba mi się ona... ale... czy ona jest o wamoirach? -Bardzo ładna, ale czy ona jest o wampirach? -Jest! To dopiero pierwsza... muszę poprosić kogoś żeby ją zaspiewał... a tak! Zapomniałam! -Czego?-spytała bardzo ciekawa Lila -Przywitać się! Cześć Marinett i cześć Lila! Tak? Lila? -Tak, a ty to... -Ritta (jak, jakiś pies...), miło Cię pozna -Mi ciebie też, Ritto *3 lekcje puziniej, perstektywa Adriena** O nazwie Lila! Przyczepiła sie do moje małej Myszki! Jeszcze coś jej nagada na mój temat, i mnie znienawidzi! Nie, nie może tego zrobić! Nie dopuszczę do tego... a tak by ją zabić... -Ej stary, wszystko gra?-Nino, zmoich rozmyśleń o morderstwie, przerywa mój przyjacie.-Tak, wszystko gra-nawet na niego nie spojrzałem. Gapie się czły czas w jeden punkt, czyli w kąt, obok ściany! Biorę ołówek, i go łamię na dwie części. Czy to zazdrość? Tak, jestem zazdrosny o moją małą myszkę.-Adi? Wszystko dobrze? Jakiś jesteś nieswoi...-Przed naszą ławką, kucneła Mariś. Zaraz! Ona do mnie powiedziała Adi? Mówiła tak do mnie kiedyś! Jednak nie zapomniała!-Nie, nic się nie stało, Mariś-usimiechnołem się do niej.-Jednak nie zapomniałeś-spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy. Co widzę w nich? Szczęście, radość, chęć do życia, lekki stach, i zmartwienie.-Jagbym mógł zapomnieć?-zachichotała. Mam taką ochotę ją pocałować! Ale nie mogę, dlaczego? Bo jestem z nią jako Czarny Kot... niemogę się doczekać, kiedy jej powiem kim jestem...-Marinett? Mari! Tu jesteś! Szukam cię wszędzie! Chodzi! Nie mamy dużo czasu, chodzi!-Ta czarownicza! Wzieła granatowowłosą, za ręke i skierowała się do wyjścia. Biorę następny ołówek i go też łamię. -U.... Czy tu ktoś jest zazdrosny? -Ritta, ja cię zaraz uduszę! -Nie, nikt tu nie jest zazdrosny, coś ci się pomyliło-Spojrzałem na nią. -Ta, po pierwsze, mnie nie okłamiesz, po drugie, twoje zielone oczka, płoną ze zazdrości, po trzecie, to widać gołym okiem-usimiechneła się złośliwie. Ta mina, mówi tylko jedno, Lepiej się ze mną nie kłuć, bo jak ci przywale, to już nie staniesz. Ta dziewczyna jest genialna, jest ładna, ale za ostra. Gdyby nie Mari, to bym z nią spróbował.-Dobra, może jestem trochę zazdrony...-Oboje na mnie spojrzeli-Trochę? Trochę? Ty mnie chłopie nie załamuj!-już miała mi przywalić w głowę od tyłu, ale zrezygnowała.-Dobra idę, bo niemam sił do ciebie-owruciła się do nas plecami. W połowie drogi się zatrzymuje, i odwraca głowę w naszą stroną-ale uważaj, z nią wszystko możliwe-usimiecheła się i puściła oczko. Odeszła.-O co jej chodziło?-Spytał Nino-Nie wiem, ale chyba chodzi... o to że mamy uważać na Lile, -Posyła pytające spojrzenie- bo... na przykład jak chce zemsty, to może wszystko zrobić- -Aha...-No... geniusz *Tydzień puziniej, w domu Marinett** ___________Pertektywa Marinett_________________________ -Tak mamo, wołałaś mnie...-schodzę do kuchni, gdze moja mama właśnie gotowała obiad-tak Marinett, jutro przyjerzdża Yui, przepraszam że dopiero ci to mówię, ale zapomniałam-usimiechnołam się-spoko, nic się nie stało, o której ma być? -Koło piętnastej -Dobrze, pujdę przygodować dla niej szufladę-poszłąm do pokoju. 26.01.2017 Hej! Wiem że wpisów dawno nie było, a jak już były to po kawałku, więc za to bardzo przepraszam, no niestety weny nie miałam... ale mam też dobrą wiadomość, nie długo pojawi się James i Arthus, i plus nowe miraculum. Nasza Marinett, będzie miała, nir jedną nie miłą niespodziankę, Adrien, uwaga cytuję Zabiję sukinsyna!, a Ritta, nie długo omal kogoś nie zabije:D. Diś nie dokoniczę rozdziału, ale opiszę Ritte, milego czytania!:~ _______________Ritta_______________________ *Osobowość** Ritta, jest wesołą i miłą dziewczyną. Przy przyjacielach, otwarta i nie poważna, ale czasami potrafi być spokojna. Umie dotrzymać tajemnicy. Jest wrokowcem, i bardzo dobrym słuchaczem, potrafi kogoś śledzić wzrokiem, i słuchać tego co się do niej mówi. Jest wysportowana, i lubi się bić, i nie raz komuś przywaliła. Jak wcześniej wspominałam, jest wzrokowcem, czyli bardzo szybko, zczaiła się, kto kryje się pod maską (o superbochaterów), łączy głos, rysy twarzy i takie itp. *Jako Szara Wilczyca, osobowość** Jej charakter, praktycznie się nie zmienia, to ta sama Ritta, tylko że w obcisłym stroju i pod maską. *Wygląd/Ritta** Dziewczyna jest wysoka i szczupła. Ma jasną cerę, i brązowe włosy, pod nimi niebieskie oczy. Na lewym policzku ma prawie nie zauwarzalnego piepszyka. Oby dwoje uszów jest przebite, i na lewym, teochę wyrzej, nosi trzy kolczyki. Na kułeczka (jak u biedry, tylko że mniejrze i czarne) i haczyk. Najczęściej nosi krutkie spodenki, szarą bluzkę z napisem łobuziara, również szarą bluze, i czarne trampki. Włosy czesze w wysokiego kucyka, wiąże w warkocza albo zostawia rozpuszczone. *Wyglond/Szara wilczyca** Szara wylczyca, jest ubrana, w obcisły kombinezon. Jest jak u Czarnego Kota, tylko że jej jest szary. Podczas przemiany, jej włosy, są związywane w warkocza. Na długi, i futrzasty ogon. Na głowie, ma jagby, pysk wilka, a pod nim szarą maskę. Jej miraculum, to kieł na sznurku, ale gdy jest Wilczycą, nie ma jednego kła, tylko dziewięć. Tylko jeden jest magicznym kamieniem, gdy się zerwie jeden, i to nie będzie miraculum to nic się nie stanie. *Ciekawostki** -ma starszego brata -uwarza, że Adrien i Czarny Kot jest 3/10 -nigdy się nie zakochała -chlopakom, strasznie się podoba (za Mari też latają) -Wie kim jest Biedronka, Kocurek i Pawica -Nie lubi papryki i frytek -ma zazdrosnego brata -uwielbia wapiry i wiłkołaki Rozdział 11 -Tikki, zauwarzyłaś że odawna, WC nie atakował?-pytam swojej małej przyjaciółki -No tak, ale nie wywołuj wilka z lasu -Masz racje-stoje na balkonie. I patrzę, w ten piękny Paryż, jutro piątek... czyli ... jak to się nazywało? Jesieny kiermasz? Czy jakoś tam, jutro będzie. I jutro Yui (Oi, mówi się Oi) przyjerzdża, pujdziemy razem, pewnie spotkamy Ritte, Ayle, Nina, noi tamtą dwójkę... Adriena i Lile. Jak o nich mowa, to ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywali. Na przykład na przerwie obiadowej, obojga kupują mi jedzenie i się kłucą kogo zjem. Koniczyło się na tym że sobie szłam a Ritta sobie jadła dla mnie kupione jedzenie, no trzynajmiej się nie marnowało... ale wracamy do tematu. Na przerwie łażą za mną, i się kłucą o to, kto że mną będzie spędzać czas. Koszmar! Ayla, Nino noi oczywiście Ritta, mają z tego bekę! -Marinett! Akuma!-z moich przemyśleń, wytywa mnie Tikki -Jaka akuma?- -Jaka akuma?! Marinett! Ty jesteś biedronką! Super-bochaterem! -Ok, Tikki kropkuj-nie mam sił do tego wszystkiego, mała walka dobrze mi zrobi. Zaczynam biegać po dachach. Czasami czuję się jak batman albo spajdermen. Po chwili jestem na dachu gdzie jest Szara Wilczycza, Czarny Kot i Pawica? Tak, Pawica! Żadko jest na walkach, a jak już jest, to wtedy zloniczynca jest naprawdę potężny, na przykład dziewczyna ze złamanym sercem. To jest wtedy koszmar! -Co dziś mamy?-pytam się towarzystwa -Idiotke-powiedziała Wilczyca, prawie przez zęby -Nie rozumiem... -Opowiem ci historię. Slucham muzyki. Mój kochany starszy brat, walił te cholerne drzwi. Maks, mój młodszy brat, zaczął się drzeć, uwaga cytuję, Daj slokuj siostrzyce!. Kochany. Noi odpusicil i odeszedł. Po chwili moje okno zostaje rozpierdolone, i wpada jakaś babka i drze się że Boris jest jej, i tylko jej. A ja odpowiadam, że niech sobie ho bieże! Ale ma mi odkupić okno! I mówię że jest u siebie. i rozpierdala mi trzwi! I znika! No ta ja się drze że mi odkupi dzwi i okno!-opowiedziała z irytacją i złością... Rozdział 11 *Perstektywa Marinett** Dzwoni mój telefon. Nie chętnie wyrywam się z objęć Czarnego Kota, który przed chwilą mruczał mi do ucha jak mnie kocha i jaka to ja jestem piękna -Ej! A ty gdzie moja Myszko się wybierasz?-udaje obrażonego. Mój kochany idiota! -Zaraz, przyjdę. Telefon dzwoni-podnoszę słuchawkę.-Halo? -Hej Mari!- słyszę trochę piskliwy głosik który nalerzy do mojej kuzynki Yui (Oi) -O, hej Yui, co tam? -Nic, ale odwołali samolot, więc będę za dwa dni. Gnieważ się? -Co? Gniewać się? To nie twoja wina -Ulżyło mi. No to do zobaczenia za dwa dni -Do zobaczenia- rozłonczyłm się i popatrzyłam na mojego chłopka. Mojego chłopaka, jak to fajnie brzmi!XD -Kto to?-pyta się -Yui -Yui? To jakiś chłopak?! Skrzywdził cię? Prześladuje?!- jak poparzony wstaje i łóżka. Jego mieśnie się napinają -Hahaha nie głuptasie! To moja kuzynka! (brawo. Brawo Kocie! Jesteś geniuszem! Ajsztan z ciebie!) -ooo-zbladł i się zawstydził. Heh. Co tu się dziwić? A tak wogule zauwarzyłam że od kiedy mu powiedziałam o Jamesie i co mi zrobił, stał się bardzo opiekuniczy. A *Wybuch -Oj Koteczku obowiązki cię wzywają- mnie też. Nienawidzę tej pracy! -Mrrr szkoda. Do zobaczenia Myszko- całuje mnie w czoło i już miał wychodzić, lecz się zatrzmał i spojrzał na mnie z troską-Mari? Prosze nie wychódzi już nigdzie dziś. -Dobrze, ale coś się stał taki opiekuniczy? -Mari. Martwie się o ciebie. Jesteś moją jedyną i pierwszą miłością! Martwię się o ciebie. -Dobrze. A teraz leć bo Paryż cię potrzeuje-mówie wesołym głosem i się miło uśmiecham. -Do zobaczenia Myszko-wyskakuje przez okno.Głośno wzdycham-Dobra. Tikki kropkuj-po chwili jestem super-bochaterką. Idę w ślady Kota. (Szczęśliwy traf, kotaklizm i takie itp.) Kotełek i Pawica juź sobie poszli, ale ja i Ritta zostałyśmy. Stoimy już bez kostiumów. -Masz plany na walentynki?-rozłożyła się na ramie fontany. -Walentynki? A kiedy są? -Jutro. Jutro moja droga-usimiecha się chytrze i złośliwie. Zamkneła oczy i się relaksowała. Była dopiero 15.30, i jeszcze słonice świeciło. -Nie. A ty? -Siedzenie przed telewizorem i oglondanie romanisideł, i jedzenia cipsów i innych słotkości. Chyba że jakiś Romeo mnie zaprosi na rantkę, zakocham się w nim, przeżyje swój pierwszy pocaunek, zaciągnę go do łóżka i wmówię ojcowsko i będę miała kochającego ale jeba***o męża-powiedziała swoje plany. -Już mu spułczuję-zaśmiałam się, siadając na trafie obok leżącej brunedki -Ja też.- chwia niezręcznej ciszy-Mari... -Tak? -Jaki był twój pierwszy pocaunek? -zdziwiło mnie to pytanie. wstała i usiadła obok mnie. Patrzy namnie tymi niewinnymi niebieskimi oczmi. Ritta potrafi być brutalna i nie miła. Ale potrafi być też miła, delikatna i wrażliwa. Lubię tą jej drugą stonę -Mój? Mokry, przyjemny i delikatny-przypomniałam sobie mój pierwszy pocaunek z moim chłopakiem. I tamta noc (wy też pamiętacie? Bo ja tak:))- a jaki sobie swój wyobrarzasz?-zagryzła dolną wargę i się zamyśliła -Z moim ukochanym Rozdził 12 Walentynki część 1 #Marinett -Mari wstawaj! Za pięć minut zaczynają się lekje! Spuzinimy się poraz szósty! A dopiero piątek! -Co?!-spadłam z łóżka i podbiegłam do szafy wybierając byle jakie ciuchy. -Hahaha. Spokojnie, masz godzine i pół -Co?! -No tak. Dzisiaj są walentynki więc dziś inaczej się ubierasz -Co?-zaczyna grzebać w mojej szafie. Dopieraz zauwarzyłam że jest ubrana w: czerwoną spudnicę, pasek który urzymuje spudnię na szro-brązowe paski bluzkę i czarną skurzaną kurtkę. Lekko pofalowane włosy. Jednym słowem wyglonda pięknie! -Mam!- wykrzykneła szczęśliwa. Żuciła we mnie ciuchami i bielizną.-Ić się przebież a ja zrobię śniadanie. -poszła do kuchni a ja do łazienki. Nie no ja ją zabije! Wzieła mi czarną bielizne z koronką! (gdyby tu był KotełXD) No ale trzynajmiej wybrała ładne ciuchy. Ma bardzo dobry gust... jest to: czena bluzka na ramiączkach, i biłą spudnicę. Uczesałam włosy w dwie kitki i poszłam do kuchni gdzie siedziała moja przyjaciółka. Jaki ładny zapach... -Co tam robisz że tak ładnie pachnie?-spytałąm. Ta popatrzyła na mnie i piskneła -Co ty zrobiłaś tymi włosami?!-chleb z jajkiem robi! Mniam! -Przecież codzinie się tak czeszę... -No właśnie! A dziś są walentynki! To jest jedne z moich dni w roku! -złapała się za głowę. - dobra. Nie ważne, siadaj i jec. Zaraz doprowadzimy cię do pożądku-powiedziała kładąc przedemną tależ z pięcioma kropkami. Usiadła obok mnie i postawiła drugi tależ z taką samą porcją. -Dobrze idę po lokówkę.-wyszła. Po chwili wróciła z wspomnianą żeczą. Lekko mi je pokręciła i poszliśmy do szkoły. Przez całą drogę rozmawiałyśmy i się wygłupiałyśmy. Na miescu zatakowała nas nie mała grupka chłopców. Jest ich chyba trzydziestu! Połowa otoczyła mnie a druga połowa Ritte. #Ritta Otoczyli mnie i Mari. Zaczeli pchać we mnie: bombonierkami, laurkami i takie itp. Oczywiście wszystko wziełam -To dla mnie? Dziekuję, dziękuję, dziekuję -Zadzwonisz?-spytał któryś. A ja nawt nie spojrzałam tylko dalej zbierałam podarunki. -Nie wiem. Postaram się ale nic nie obiecuję. #Marinett Zaczełam zbierać i dziękować, jak Ritta. I na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek. -Przepraszam, ale ja i Ritta musimy już iść na lekcje, a wy pewnie też,-złapałam Ritte za ręke i poprowadziłam do klasy. Większość uczniów, (chłopcy) gapili się na nas. To takie krępujące! *W klasie** Nie ma Ayli i Nina. Pewnie oboje zerwali się z lekcji. Nauczycielki nie ma, Cloe już coś marodzi, Kim się chwali mięśniami Max truję, Ritta opowiada Nathowi swoją genialną anime, a mu staną. Zaraz! Stanoł?! (hahaha) O kur**. O. Następna laurka do kolecji! Jej! Otwieram ją, a tam... wiersz miłosny? What? 14.02.2017 Twe włosy są ciemne jak noc a oczy jak letnie niebo Widzę cię każdego dnia i chcę dostać od ciebie znak (a tu takie wielkie serduszko) Będę cię kochać do końca mych dni, czy zostaniesz moja walentynko Myszko? Nawet nie muszę się zastanawić kto to napisał. Mój kochany chłopak. Mó Czarny Kot. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... 2017-03-04 -Oj Kocie... kocie...-powiedziałma do siebie, i się uśmiechnełam. #Adrien -Oj Kocie... Kocie...- usłyszałem za sobą anielski głos. Gdy się odwróciłem zauwarzyłem najpiekniejszy uśmiech, jaki kolwiek widziałem. Za mną nie siedzi zwykła dziewczyna, lecz anioł. Najpiękniejsza istota jakolwiek widziałem... Cudo. Jest mądra, piękna, zgrabna, nieśmiała, i trochę niezdarna. Zawsze kiedy ją widzę chce ją pocałować. Krew mnie zalewa kiedy pomyśle że jacyś idioci z namiotami w spodniach i językami biegali za nią, albo że jakiś sukinsyn chciałby ją skrzywdzić. Narazie za nią tak nie latają, i nie mam (nie wiem jak to napisać) i wrogów. Znaczy mam jednego... który nazywa się Lila. Jebana czarownica (czytaj su*a)... *Przeostatnia lekcja, przerwa** -Ritta! Jestem beznadziejna z hemi! Dostałam nastepną jedykę...- wcale nie przysłuchiwam ich! -Nie marć się, ja dostaje ledwie dwóje...-westchneła Ritta-muszę poprosić Diega (Od teraz brat Ritty Boris ma na imę Diego) żeby mnie pouczył...-to moja szansa żeby bardziej zbliżyć się do Mariś! -Hej, przypadkiem usłyszałem jak mówiesz że masz problemy z hemi. -Przypadkiem?- przerwała mi Ritta -...tak. Może Mariś ci ją dziś wytłumacze? Co? Po lekcjach w bibliotece? -Ale jesteś romantyczny! Randka w bibliotece! Po prostu maczo!-wybuchła śmiechem i gdzieś sobie poszła-nie będę wam przeszkadzała! Idę po Lile bo zaraz kogoś udusi!- odeszła cały czas się śmiejąc. Żadne z nas się nie odzywało, dopuki Ritta sobie nie poszła. -To jak? Zgadzasz się? -No okej *W bibliotece** #Narrator Marinett odrazu po lekcjach poszła do biblioteki na umówione spotkanie. W połowie drogi została zatakowana przez Lile, która przytuliła ją w pasie od tyłu. -Mari! Dlaczego mnie cały dzień unikasz?! I gdzie idziesz?! -Nie unikam... a idę do biblioteki... -Do biblioteki? Idę z tobą!-przerwała mi. Dalej trzymając mnie. -Dziękuje za dobre chęci... ale... -Ale? -Umówiłam się z Adrienem... -Jak to się z nim umówiłaś?! Myślałam że we dwie spędzimy ten dzień- Lila jak na rozkaz ją puściła i omal się nie rozpłakała. -Lila... ja...-Lila uciekła -Myślałam że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami!- krzykneła w biegu -Lila!- Perwstektywa Marinett 9.04.2017 r. -Lila!-krzyknełam, ale nadaremno. Dziewczyna dalej biegła, a nią gonić to jest bez sensu. -Mari, choć. Adrien na ciebie czeka, a Lila szypko ci wybaczy!-z torepki wychyliła się Tikki. -Mam nadzieję...- wyszeptałam, i kieruje się w stronę biblioteki. Ale zaraz! Dziś są walentynki, a ja idę się uczyć hemi?! No pięknie. Brawa Marinett! Przekraczam próg sali, i zaczynam szukać żółtej czupryny. Szupko znajduje swój cel. Adrien, z rozłożonym podręcznikiem i dwoma zeszytami siedzi przy jednym z kilk stolików. -Hej Mari- siadam obok blondyna. -um. Cześć-patrzy w moje oczy, idę w jego ślady i też patrze. Mija pierwsza minuta, druga, aż odwracam wzrok i zagryzam dolną wargę-zaczynajmy, -powiedziałam zawstydzna. Marinett. Masz chłopaka, i nie chcesz go zdradzić! -Dobrze-blondyn dobrze tłumaczył, ale nie mogę się skupić, ponieważ chłopak co chwile na mnie zerka, i czuję na sobie inny wzrok. Mam nadzieję że to nie jest Czarny kot... -Rozumiesz ten temat? -Tak - Jak tak to zrób to zadanie-wskazałam palcem podane zadanie. Szybko zabrałam się do zadania, i jest nawet proste! Adrien kładzie swoją dłoń na mojej. Odwracam głowę w jego stronę, i czuję na ustach miękie wargi. Odzajemniam pocaunek... Rozdział 13 Walentynki część 2 Odzajemniam pocaunek... ''C''o ja robie?! Przecież ja jestem z Kotem! Ocówam się od mojego przyjaciela. Odwracam wzrok. -Przepraszam, muszę już iść UWAGA!!! OGŁOSZENIE PARA...coś tam dalej XD Zawieszam opowiadanie! Przykro mi, ale nie mam weny. Do zobaczenia za ruski rok! Pa pa pa:( Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach